A liquid crystal display device is used in various fields of OA equipments such as a personal computer and a television set, taking advantage of the features such as light weight, thin shape, and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device is used also as displays for a portable remote terminal such as a cellular phone and PDA (personal digital assistant), a car navigation equipment, and a game machine.
In a process for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, a measure against static electricity is indispensable. For example, there is a possibility that the static electricity generated in the manufacturing process or invaded from the outside gives damage to circuits containing various wirings and switching elements in an active area. Various techniques for improving tolerance over such static electricity are reviewed.